


Afire Love

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), A moins qu'ils ne s'aiment pas du tout, Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Drama, Harry et Louis s'aiment beaucoup trop, Late Night Conversations, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps d'une cigarette, Harry et Louis se perdent, s'enlacent et se consument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. 
> 
> Je suis contente de poster à nouveau (DU LARRY) même si... hm. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ceci ? J'ai lu Hiroshima mon amour de Marguerite Duras (je vous le conseille vivement d'ailleurs, de même que le film) et ça m'a inspiré cette histoire très courte. C'est surtout un dialogue, un peu sous forme de théâtre même si ça n'en est pas vraiment et... voilà. Je ne vais rien spoiler. J'ai envie de dire : ça a beaucoup de sens et en même temps ça n'en a aucun, à vous d'en tirer ce que vous souhaitez. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas, ça m'a changé de ce que je fais habituellement !
> 
> (Ah et, je suis en train d'écrire une petite fiction d'environ cinq chapitres (qui font 15 pages chacun hmhm) donc le premier chapitre devrait arriver bientôt voilà voilà. J'espère que cette aventure vous plaira aussi.)
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour tout vos commentaires. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que toutes les autres.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love. xx

> _« Je t'en prie. Dévore moi. Dévore moi jusqu'à la laideur. »_
> 
> _(M. Duras, Hiroshima mon amour)_

 

 

 

Deux personnages.

Harry. Louis.

 

La pièce est sombre, on en distingue mal les contours, les formes. Les rideaux sont tirés sur la nuit, un lampadaire au dehors éclaire un seul pan du sol. Louis se tient droit contre la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main. Il observe la rue, sans penser. Il fume. Sur son visage, le lampadaire dessine des ombres vives et délimitées. Il est dos à Harry, qui est assis sur le lit défait. Autour de lui, la couette et l'oreiller. Les draps portent la forme d'un seul corps. Harry a l'air fatigué. Lasse. Il est peu habillé. Ses cheveux sont défaits. On ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il regarde. Son regard est posé sur Louis comme il pourrait l'être sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Certainement se sont ils dit quelque chose qui a imposé le silence. Quelque chose de triste.

 

Harry ( _d'une voix sourd_ e) : Alors. Tu pars.

 

Louis ne répond rien. Harry a simplement constaté un fait inévitable. Il fume.

 

Harry : Tu pars... Ou ?

Louis : Je ne sais pas encore.

 

Harry n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Est ce la fatigue ou autre chose ? Il regarde Louis et il semble le voir vraiment maintenant. Voir des choses dont il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné l'existence.

 

Harry : Quand ?

Louis : A la fin de ma cigarette, je pars.

 

Le délai semble court. Harry a un tremblement. C'est au niveau de sa lèvre inférieur, qu'il mord. Et de son cœur. Mais pour ça, il ne peut rien faire. On sent qu'il hésite à se lever. Il serre le draps entre ses doigts.

 

Harry : Tu reviendras ?

Louis : On ne part pas pour revenir.

Harry : Mais vers moi, tu reviendras ?

Louis : Si je pars de toi, non, je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'en serais pas capable.

 

Harry relâche sa lèvre d'entre ses dents. Son regard erre sur le corps de Louis, qui lui tourne toujours le dos. Sa voix est si lointaine, si basse.

 

Harry : Pas capable ?

Louis : Oui.

Harry : Ce ne serait pas dur pourtant. Je t'attendrais toujours, tu le sais.

 

Les épaules de Louis se relèvent légèrement. Ses doigts se crispent autour de la cigarette. Harry ne s'en est pas rendu compte, il continue, léger.

 

Harry : Peut être même que je pourrais te rejoindre. Ce serait facile comme ça. On pourrait partir tout les deux. Tout de suite.

Louis : Non. Ce ne sera pas comme ça.

 

Harry se fige. Louis se retourne lentement. Son visage n'est plus éclairé par la lumière acide du lampadaire, l'ombre l'englobe à son tour, tendrement. Il tire sur le bout de sa cigarette. Un point rouge autour de ses doigts.

 

Louis : Tu ne viendras pas. Tu ne me retrouveras pas. Ce sera fini. Pour toujours. Je passerais le pas de la porte, et toi, toi tu seras là comme maintenant. Tu me regarderas. Tu ne feras pas un geste. Je te dirais de fermer les yeux et tu obéiras et alors, lorsque tu les ouvriras de nouveau, je ne serais plus là. Et ce sera fini.

 

Un silence. Ils se regardent dans la pénombre. Puis un sourire étire lentement les lèvres d'Harry.

 

Harry : Ça a l'air si simple quand tu le dis.

Louis : Il n'y a rien de compliqué.

 

Harry ne répond pas. Louis se retourne à nouveau, le visage vers la lumière. Ébloui par le lampadaire. Pendant quelques instants, la scène reste immobile. Puis Harry se laisse lentement glisser entre les draps. Son visage retombe sur l'oreiller. Il soupire.

 

Harry : Alors. Tu vas vraiment partir.

 

Il y a un rire. Un simple rire désabusé. De Louis, ou d'Harry, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il y a seulement eu ce rire et il a traversé l'espace.

 

Harry : Je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi.

Louis : Tu seras libre.

Harry : C'est vrai. Je pourrais ramener des mecs. Tu ne seras plus là pour taper contre le mur si je fais trop de bruit.

 

Un sourire triste passe sur le visage de Louis. Harry ne le voit pas. Il est déjà perdu dans le futur sans Louis. Il imagine à voix haute, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

Harry : Il y aura... Des matins sans toi. Des journées sans toi. De longues journées. Les heures passeront moins vite. Au début, je me demanderais si j'arriverais à m'habituer à ton absence. Je me le demanderais souvent.

Louis : Tu y arriveras.

Harry : Sûrement pas.

Louis : On s'habitue à tout.

Harry : On ne s'habitue pas à un monde sans Louis.

Louis : Je ne suis pas un monde.

Harry : Tu es le mien.

 

Louis ne répond pas. Il tire sur sa cigarette. Une voiture passe dans la rue, crevant le silence de la chambre. Louis recule de la fenêtre. Il se retourne. Il y a le corps presque nu de Harry au milieu des draps blancs. Les doigts de Louis tremblent. Harry ne s'aperçoit de rien. Ses paupières sont closes. Il ne regarde jamais Louis au bon moment. Il n'a jamais su.

 

Louis finit par bouger. La cigarette entre les doigts, il se met à ranger ses affaires. Il tourne dans la pièce. On se rend vite compte qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Qu'il n'approche pas Harry non plus. Il reste dans l'espace près de la fenêtre, il ferme et ouvre son sac sans rien mettre dedans, déplaçant seulement les objets. C'est la voix d'Harry qui le fige à nouveau. Il est en équilibre. Il oscille. Harry lui, est toujours immobile, poupée pâle au milieu des draps.

 

Harry : Pourquoi est ce que tu pars ?

Louis : J'étouffe.

Harry : Tu crois que ce sera mieux ailleurs ?

Louis : Je crois que ce sera mieux sans toi.

 

Harry se retourne entre les draps. Il fixe Louis planté au milieu de la pièce.

 

Harry : C'est à cause de moi que tu étouffes ?

Louis : Oui.

 

Il y a un silence, puis il ajoute rapidement.

 

Louis : Je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive. Que tu me fasses mal.

Harry : Je ne te ferais jamais mal.

Louis : Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. C'est pire.

 

Il avance d'un pas. Ses yeux rivés sur le corps d'Harry. Son corps pâle au milieu des draps. Il est beau. Harry est toujours beau. Il a une beauté d'ange déchu, une beauté tragique, une beauté sans nom. Sale tant elle est sublime.

 

Louis : C'est toi. Je te regarde. Tu me coupes le souffle. Tu me retires tout. Ma vie. Les battements de mon cœur. Je respire pour ton être. J'ai le sentiment d'exister pour que tes yeux m'accordent de l'importance, quelques minutes par jour. Tu m'étouffes. La lumière de ton existence m'étouffe. Tu comprends ?

Harry : Non.

 

Ils se regardent un moment et puis se mettent à rire. On ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certainement eux seuls peuvent le savoir. Mais ce rire là leur fait du bien. Louis semble plus léger. Il range à nouveau ses affaires, mais vraiment cette fois-ci. Des vêtements s'entassent dans son sac. Il parle en même temps, il raconte. Il raconte Harry. Son mal d'Harry. Son amour d'Harry, aussi, un peu.

 

Louis : Tu ne comprends pas, hein. C'est vrai. J'oublie parfois. J'oublie que tu ne sais pas. J'oublie que tu ne te rends compte de rien. Ou peut être que tu fais semblant. Ça, je l'ignore. C'est bien la seule chose que j'ignore, et la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu savoir. Mais peut être que c'est mieux comme ça ? Tu sais, j'ai décidé de partir hier. C'était en rentrant. Je t'ai trouvé endormi sur le canapé, je t'ai regardé un long moment. Je t'ai trouvé beau dans la lumière ambrée du soir. Ta peau était comme du caramel. Je me suis dit que si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais sûrement approché. J'aurais touché ton torse nu. Au moins du bouts des doigts. J'aurais eu l'envie d'éprouver ta chaleur, ou de caresser les boucles de tes cheveux. Mais c'était toi. C'était toi allongé là, si proche que tu en étais inaccessible. Je me suis rapproché. Je me suis assis juste contre le canapé. J'entendais ton souffle lent. Je regardais ta poitrine se soulever. Je voyais le bout de tes doigts bouger parfois, et tes lèvres trembler dans le murmure d'un rêve. J'entendais les bruits du monde au dehors, mais ils me semblaient très lointain. Il n'y avait que toi. C'est que je me suis dit. Que ce soir, dans la pénombre douce, il n'y avait que toi. Que si je respirais, c'était pour toi. Uniquement.

 

Il s'arrête un moment. Il regarde Harry, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il sourit un peu et puis très vite, son visage se fait plus fixe. Il semble se rappeler de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui fait mal. Il avance vers Harry, s'agenouille devant le lit. Puis il tend ses doigts et caresse ses cheveux. Le geste est très doux et très dur à la fois. Louis et Harry se regardent. Harry se sent mal. C'est dans les yeux de Louis, quelque chose qui le brûle de l'intérieur. Qui lui ronge le cœur. Il murmure dans un souffle :

 

Harry : Et après ?

Louis : Après... Après une voiture est passée dans la rue. Tu t'es réveillé. Je me suis relevé et je me suis assis sur la table du salon. Tu m'as regardé et tu as souris. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais bien dormi, tu m'as répondu que oui. Tu as ajouté que tu en avais eu besoin, parce que tu avais passé l'après midi avec Mathéo. Il y avait des marques le long de ton cou. Et ton corps sentait encore son odeur à lui. J'ai eu mal. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus rester. Que je devais partir.

 

Harry reste silencieux. Il fixe Louis, qui caresse doucement ses cheveux, le regard lointain, plongé dans ce souvenir si proche, et qui pourtant apparaît trop flou à Harry. Une après midi comme les autres. Il faisait chaud. Et c'est vrai, il se souvient aussi. De la bouche de Mathéo le long de sa peau brûlante et brûlée. Des yeux océans de Louis lorsqu'il s'est réveillé.

 

Harry : Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

 

Louis semble revenir au présent. Ses yeux languides glissent sur le visage de Harry, s'attardent sur sa bouche. Il sourit un peu.

 

Louis : Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es comme ça.

Harry : Comment ?

Louis : Libre.

 

Harry a un rire désabusé. Louis le regarde sans rien ajouter.

 

Harry : Libre ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Louis : Ça veut tout dire pourtant.

Harry : Non. C'est un trop grand mot. La liberté c'est abstrait.

Louis : C'est ce que tu es, abstrait. Et trop grand. Trop plein de belles choses qui se mélangent et implosent.

 

Harry sourit beaucoup. Il regarde Louis, c'est un regard d'amour. Mais Louis ne s'en aperçoit pas. Il se lève, regagne son sac. Harry se redresse.

 

Harry : Reste encore un peu. Viens dans le lit. Avec moi.

Louis : Pourquoi faire ?

Harry : Comme ça. Pour emmener un peu de chaleur quand tu sortiras dehors. Pour te souvenir de moi. Pour que je garde un souvenir de ton odeur sur les draps.

 

Louis lâche son sac. Il hésite un peu, et puis soupire.

 

Louis : D'accord. J'arrive.

 

Lentement, il ressort son paquet de cigarette et en allume une. Il l'a pose en équilibre sur le cendrier, le bout se consume à peine. C'est suffisant.

 

Louis : Voilà. A la fin de cette cigarette, je pars.

Harry : C'est idiot.

Louis : Non. Il me faut une limite, où je n'arriverais jamais à passer la porte.

Harry : Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas... Viens.

 

Louis se glisse sous la couette avec Harry. Ils sont en travers du lit, plongés dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il fait doux. C'est l'air surtout, qui est doux. Et Harry lorsqu'il serre doucement Louis dans ses bras, et qu'il embrasse sa tempe et sa joue et ses cheveux. Louis ne réagit pas trop, il ferme à demi les paupières et se laisse bercer par la chaleur qui l'enveloppe. L'existence est trop belle dans les bras d'Harry.

 

Harry ( _soudainement_ ) : Tu m'aimes ?

Louis ( _dans une demi torpeur_ ) : Comment ?

Harry : Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Louis : Oui. Plus que tout au monde.

 

Harry sourit un peu. Il regarde le plafond, caresse du bout des doigts les épaules nues de Louis, dévoilées par son t-shirt trop lâche. Sa peau frémit sous ses doigts. Il reprend :

 

Harry : Tu m'aimes, et tu pars.

Louis : Je pars parce que je t'aime.

Harry : Tu sais que ça n'a pas de sens ?

Louis : Tu ne comprends pas. C'est au contraire ce qu'il faudrait faire, lorsque l'on aime. Partir très loin.

 

Louis tourne la tête, les paupières ouvertes de nouveau. Ses yeux sont plus sombres qu'avant. Il regarde Harry, son visage parfait si près de lui. Il le regarde et il l'aime.

 

Louis : Je suis amoureux de toi. C'est douloureux.

Harry : Je suis amoureux aussi, Louis. De toi.

 

Louis a un petit rire. Il caresse tendrement la joue d'Harry. Il lui parle comme à un enfant.

 

Louis : Mais tu es amoureux de tout le monde Harry, c'est ça qui n'a aucun sens. Tu es amoureux de moi comme tu l'es de Mathéo et comme tu l'es d'Arthur. Comme tu l'es de Clara et d'Ambre. Comme tu l'as été de dizaines de personnes que je ne connais même pas.

 

Harry ferme légèrement les yeux. Il a l'air blessé. Pas par les paroles de Louis, mais par autre chose. Quelque chose de lointain et d'enfoui. Quelque chose à la surface de sa peau, qui le brûle soudainement. Il murmure :

 

Harry : Mais toi je t'aime plus que tout ça.

Louis : Et comment peux tu le savoir ?

Harry : Parce que, si tu pars, je le sais, je vais mourir d'amour de toi.

 

Louis se penche un peu. Ses lèvres effleurent celles d'Harry. Il frôle sa douceur, sa chaleur. Sa beauté impénétrable. Et à son tour, il chuchote :

 

Louis : Non Harry. Toi tu ne meurs pas d'amour. Ce sont les autres qui meurent d'amour de toi.

 

Harry et Louis s'embrassent. On voit à peine la scène, plongée dans l'ombre. On entend plus que le bruit de leurs bouches qui se touchent et s'enlacent. On voit les mains d'Harry aussi, ses grandes mains et les veines qui s'y dessinent. Les mains d'Harry qui se posent contre le dos de Louis, lui enlèvent son t-shirt. La peau de Louis est dorée contre celle d'Harry. Il frissonne. On voit qu'il hésite à le repousser, qu'il a peur peut être. Et envie. C'est ce qu'il dit, contre la bouche d'Harry, dans sa chaleur et sa beauté :

 

Louis : J'ai peur.

Harry : De moi ?

Louis : De mon envie de toi.

Harry : Tu as souvent eu cette envie là ?

 

Louis ferme les yeux. Il pose un moment sa bouche contre le cou d'Harry, sans l'embrasser. Juste comme ça. Il respire son odeur. Son odeur douce de sommeil. Les mains d'Harry caressent ses hanches, glissent sous son ventre. Il soupire.

 

Louis : Toujours. Des millions de fois. Des envies de toi par centaines. Des envies de ta peau. De ta bouche. De t'enlever tout tes vêtements. De t'allonger sur le canapé et de t'avoir sous moi, d'embrasser chaque millimètre de ton âme nue. Des envies comme ça, tu sais, fugitives.

Harry ( _Ses mains ont cessées de bouger contre la peau de Louis. Il serre juste ses hanches entre ses doigts, la bouche entrouverte._ ) : Et pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Louis : Pour la liberté.

Harry : La mienne ?

Louis : La tienne. Mes envies auraient étouffés ton âme. Moi j'aime te voir libre.

 

Harry sert brusquement Louis contre lui. Leurs deux corps enlacés en semblent un seul dans l'obscurité. Ils sont un même homme sous la couette blanche, au milieu des draps pâles. Ils respirent contre leur seul bouche, battent au rythme d'un même cœur. Et puis Harry repousse soudainement Louis, aussi vite qu'il l'avait serré contre sa poitrine. Il le déshabille, méthodiquement, sans âme. Louis se laisse faire. Il ne fait pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Il le regarde simplement. Il le trouve beau dans sa colère. Comme un océan en peine, un orage blanc et métallique qui s’abat sans que l'on puisse l'arrêter.

 

Harry : On pourrait s'aimer Louis. Mais en plus fort. En plus beau. En mieux que tout le monde. On pourrait faire des étincelles à nous deux, créer une électricité nouvelle. Ce serait beau, et personne n'oserait nous approcher. On s'aimerait si fort, au dessus du monde, dans les étoiles.

 

Louis est nu sous Harry. Il ne tremble pas. Il le regarde. Il regarde ses pupilles dévaler son corps. Il n'y voit que de l'amour. C'est beau, l'amour qui anime Harry. Mais Louis sait combien cela est faux. Combien cela ne durera pas, s'effacera pour être remplacé par autre chose, par la vie. Il y a des êtres qui sont fait pour cela, pour tout vivre très intensément et très fort, très rapidement. Harry est de ceux là. Il ne dit rien. Il laisse Harry se pencher, dévorer de baisers son cou.

 

Harry : On pourrait... Faire tant de choses. Voyager... Ce serait bien. On pourrait défier le petit matin, faire l'amour dans l'herbe bleu de l'aube... Tant de choses tu sais, dans les atomes mêlés de nos corps, tant de choses belles. Je t'aime Louis... Je t'aime, c'est inscrit là, sous ma peau. Si je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule fois, c'est toi.

 

Harry pleure. Louis s'en rend compte lorsqu'il sent l'eau salée de ses larmes contre sa peau nue. C'est humide et chaud, ça n'a aucun sens. Louis le serre quand même contre lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Il ne dit que pas que ça va aller. Il ne redit pas à Harry qu'il l'aime aussi. Il ne dit plus rien. Les mots sont morts au creux de sa poitrine, anéantis par ceux d'Harry.

 

Harry : Parle Louis. Dis le moi aussi... Dis moi comme ce sera beau. Dis moi comme nous serons beaux, ensembles. Embrasse moi. Poses tes mains partout. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes fort. Fort.

 

Louis le serre. Fort. Ses mains dévalent sous le t-shirt d'Harry. Sa peau est chaude ici, et très douce. Harry a une peau d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte, exactement comme son âme. Déchirée par la candeur et la saleté humaine. Blanche et noire.

 

Harry : Personne ne m'aime fort. Personne ne renverse tout, mon cœur et mon corps, tu sais. Comme dans les livres. Je n'ai pas ça, ce tourbillon de l'âme. Je n'ai jamais souffert d'amour. Je sais que toi, c'est ce que tu me fais. Je vais avoir mal. Si mal. Je vais mourir si tu pars Louis. Serre moi encore. Serre moi pour que mon corps soit dans le tien. Pour qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un, tu sais. Toi et moi. C'était pour toujours. On se l'était dit. Redis le moi Louis, comme ce soir là, dans ma chambre. Redis moi que c'est pour toujours.

 

Louis secoue lentement la tête. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau dévoilée d'Harry. A moins que ce ne soit ceux d'Harry dans la peau de Louis. On voit mal, leurs deux corps entremêlés. Mais ils ont le même souffle hagard, ce souffle qu'on a pendant la tempête, qui se brise et se coupe.

 

Louis : Non. Non je ne peux pas.

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Louis : J'ai mal.

Harry : Moi aussi j'ai mal si tu ne le dis pas.

Louis : Je ne peux plus dire ça, c'était avant.

 

Harry pleure plus fort. Il enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller et puis il hurle. On ne voit que le visage de Louis, à moitié caché par les boucles brunes du plus jeune, son visage sans expression qui fixe le plafond. Il caresse lentement les épaules d'Harry mais ne dit rien. Il le laisse pleurer et hurler comme le ferait un enfant. Il laisse passer la tempête, et quand Harry cesse de s’époumoner, quand sa gorge est brûlée, il murmure enfin :

 

Louis : Ça ne sert à rien Harry. De le redire. Nous n'avions aucune notion de ce qu'était la vie, on aurait pu se promettre n'importe quoi, ça ou autre chose. Ça n'existe plus maintenant.

Harry : On peut le refaire... On peut faire en sorte que ça existe à nouveau...

 

Louis sourit à peine. Il prend le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, sèche ses larmes de son pouce. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer, il n'a jamais su formuler correctement ses phrases lorsque Harry le regarde. Alors il l'embrasse un peu. Il avale sa chaleur et le goût salé de ses larmes. Il souffle contre sa bouche :

 

Louis : Non, on ne pourrait pas. On a perdu trop de choses, tu sais, des choses qui étaient à nous et que tu as mélangé, que tu as donné à chaque être humain qui trouvait grâce à tes yeux. La nuit avant, tu te souviens, elle était à nous deux seulement, les étoiles nous appartenaient. Et maintenant, tu peux me redire la dernière nuit que nous avons passés ensemble ? Tu vois, c'est loin. Tu as tout éloigné, moi et toi, nous nous sommes perdus Harry, ça n'aurait plus de sens. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'accroche comme ça.

 

Harry ne répond pas. Il est toujours allongé contre le corps de Louis, recroquevillé comme un enfant. Il fixe la fenêtre et la lumière jaune du lampadaire qui éclaire le sol. Louis embrasse son épaule. Et puis il se redresse un peu, il constate :

 

Louis : La cigarette est presque consumée.

 

Il semble attendre une réponse mais Harry a fermé les yeux. Il serre la couverture à présent. Louis se détache lentement de lui. Il caresse légèrement sa peau et puis il sort du lit. Il retourne jusqu'à son sac, nu au milieu de la pièce.

 

Louis : Je t'enverrais des lettres peut être. Si tu veux. Mais je ne mettrais pas l'adresse. Et puis tu finiras par m'oublier, tu verras.

Harry ( _voix basse et douce, cassé par les larmes_ ) : Non.

Louis ( _il continue, enjoué_ ) : Tu vas finir par trouver quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer comme ça, librement. Et moi je vais trouver quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer sans étincelles. Ce sera juste doux et lent, monotone. Mais je serais bien. Pas de crises, pas de pleurs, pas de sentiments exacerbés.

 

Harry ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il regarde Louis prendre des livres, les empiler.

 

Harry : C'est ce que l'on est, nous ?

Louis : Quoi ?

Harry : Trop. Trop tout, trop amoureux, trop loins, trop fous, trop.

Louis : Je crois oui.

 

Ils se regardent un court instant, et puis Harry soupire et il ose ajouter :

 

Harry : Tu vas me manquer Louis.

Louis : Tu vas me manquer aussi.

 

Harry se met sur le dos. Il sourit un peu. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

 

Harry : Nous n'avons même pas fait l'amour une fois.

Louis : Ça aurait été trop beau.

Harry ( _ne semble pas l'avoir entendu, murmure encore_ ) : Parfois j'ai l'impression que nous deux, c'est avec les mots que nous faisons l'amour. Tu sais ?

Louis : Oui, je sais ça.

Harry ( répète lentement, comme si la réponse de Louis méritait qu'il s'y attarde) : Tu sais ça... Tu sais tout, toi. Tout de moi. Et tu es le seul.

 

Louis ne répond pas. Il avance jusqu'au lit, récupère ses affaires. Il se rhabille. Puis il se détourne, prend la cigarette entre ses doigts. Il avale un peu de tabac, prend son sac. C'est fou comme c'est facile de partir finalement. Louis se voit très bien passer la porte sans se retourner. Mais il y a Harry. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner sans lui dire au revoir. Alors il repose la cigarette dans le cendrier et retourne jusqu'au matelas. A nouveau il s'agenouille pour être en face du visage d'Harry qui n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux rougis de larmes grands ouverts. Sa bouche humide de baisers. Harry est beau. Il l'a toujours été, c'est comme ça, c'est en lui. Il a la seule beauté pour laquelle Louis pourrait tomber. C'est ce qu'il faut aujourd'hui. Il se penche, embrasse délicatement le coin de sa bouche.

 

Harry : Qu'est ce que qu'on doit se dire maintenant ?

Louis : Je ne sais pas.

Harry : On pourrait faire comme si tu partais en cours, et que ce soir tu seras revenu, non ?

Louis : Si tu veux.

 

Il se redresse un peu. Caresse une dernière fois la joue d'Harry. Il va lui manquer. Bien sur que ce sera le cas. Mais il n'en peut plus de cette vie là, de cette vie à côtoyer la perfection d'Harry et à ne pas pouvoir même la toucher de peur de s'y perdre.

 

Louis : Bonne journée Harry.

Harry : Merci. Toi aussi.

 

Ils se sourient. Puis Louis se relève tout à fait. Il a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais après tout, c'est toujours le cas dès qu'on s'en va longtemps quelque part. Alors il ne se retourne pas, il passe la porte, dévale l'escalier. Dehors il fait nuit noire, il fait froid, et le lampadaire éclaire tout le trottoir. Il respire un peu, il se sent frémir. C'est comme toucher la liberté. Il ne pense déjà plus à Harry. Ou alors, comme ça, juste le temps de regarder par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

 

Il n'aurait pas du, évidemment.

 

Parce que Harry est là, la fenêtre ouverte, accoudé contre le minuscule balcon.

Et il fume.

La cigarette que Louis n'a jamais totalement consumé.

 


End file.
